Untitled
by AMs-han
Summary: Allow me to introduce you to the future, past the 30th century. Selenity XXVIII becomes the new Queen and is meant to carry on the Selenity legacy. Yet, it is the fact that she is queen that threatens not just her own future, but that of her ancestors.
1. Chapter I

Yes. Yet another time to start another piece of work. I'm bad, I know. I totally accept it. But I thought I'd share this with all since it's new and I like new things - so I thought maybe someone else would enjoy reading something new. I don't expect reviews, by the way. So you're not obligated to do so. Go ahead and read and go along your way -. Enjoy!

_**Summary: **Allow me to introduce you to the future Crystal Tokyo, past the 30th century. Where Selenity XXVIII has become the new Queen-Empress and is meant to carry on the Selenity legacy. Yet, it _is_ the fact that she is the new monarch that threatens not just her own future, but that of her ancestors._

**Notice:**  
**1) **Following the manga, with a tad anime if really necessary.  
**2) **I go along with some creative license throughout the prologue.  
**3)** And though I realize that Serenity is indeed the actual name intended in canon, I prefer Selenity. Often, I don't go for changing people's names to my own preference - but for whatever reason, I've always been more biased towards Selenity.  
**4)** In addition to that, I've also worked out my way with creative license to create new characters and change things just slightly - nothing too significant that will change much.  
**5)** The Senshi within this fic are from celestial stars. Look into Wikipedia for list of most luminous stars if interested.  
**  
---------------------------------  
UNTITLED  
CHAPTER I**

**BY: AMI-CHAN  
---------------------------------**

**_70TH CENTURY, 6871 AM_**

"Your Supreme Majesty," a voice softly called out from the doorway, vying for the attentions of the white clad female across from her. Said woman kneeled before a majestic, slim-bodied spire as her eyes were sealed in focused prayer. She faced what was and had been for many years referred as the Crystal Tower, the sacred pillar of prayer located in the middle of the Prayer Shrine.

The priestesses, being the other occupants of the sanctuary, stopped their own prayer as they looked to their new sovereign at the Crystal Tower. They averted their focus towards the female at the shrine's entrance, watching as she tentatively spoke once more.

"Queen?"

The attempt was futile as speech was suspended momentarily and silence took the reins of the room.

A tall, sable-haired priestess came forward from her place as she made slow purposely strides to the kneeling girl. "Perhaps she is simply not used to that title, Naoki-san. However, Selene-sama appreciates your sensitivity. Now allow me to try."

Naoki nodded, "Thank you, Head Priestess Setsuko-sama."

Setsuko proceeded to attend to the young royal on the floor. She lowered herself to the floor and took the girl's slender hand, placing it within her own. Setsuko soothed the girl when she had shifted and jerked in surprise.

"Setsuko-san." the female whispered as she turned her lavender gray eyes towards the priestess. She looked about her, flushing at the attention she received from the rest of the priestesses. In a fretful way, she looked to Setsuko. "Have I done my prayer in a way that offends you and Selene-sama?"

"Not at all." Setsuko smiled with mirth, "It is simply time to leave the shrine now. Please remember that you are Queen-Empress now, Selenity-sama. Take on that responsibility with dignity for today is a very special day. Secretary Naoki-san is here to assist you in whatever needs to be done."

Selenity frowned in an unsure manner, lowering her head slightly before raising it to look at the priestess. "May I confide in you before I leave, Setsuko-san?"

"Certainly." Setsuko smiled, squeezing the queen's hand.

"I should think that I am too young to become queen. _Far_ too young. I have yet to become of the proper age! Won't I be defying our traditions by becoming queen so early? So _soon_?"

"The late Queen-Empress thought the same when she acquired the throne. Though she had five more years than you, she shared your concerns. But she ruled beautifully. As will you." The priestess consoled, placing a light kiss on her cheek as she assisted the queen up. "Traditions, my dear, are due to be broken in time and when necessary."

Selenity smiled, slightly more certain in herself. "Thank you, Setsuko-san. You will be there for the ceremony, won't you?"

"Of course. May the Grace of Selene-sama be upon you, the Empire, and the people."

"I hope the same for you."

The queen and the priestess separated from one another. The holy maidens of the shrine arched forward in a bow as the regal woman moved swiftly towards the exit, Naoki in tow.

When the sharp sound of shoes dispersed, the priestesses convened once more to pay their respects to their goddess under the guidance of the Head Priestess.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Citizens of Crystal Tokyo, I present to you Her Supreme Majesty." Naoki said, her voice being projected by the microphone. As Selenity came forward, Naoki stepped aside and mouthed a few typical words of encouragement. She then proceeded to retreat to Setsuko's side.

Selenity stood behind the podium, her eyes roaming about the crowd before she began with as much confidence as she could muster.

"Today, on February 9th in our7th Millennium, we gather in the center of Crystal Tokyo once again to rejoice in the Annual Anniversary of Honorary Recognition. We remember the past sovereigns of the Silver Millennium and the Senshi that have always been loyal to the Supreme Royal Family."

There was pleasant light clapping from the people, genuinely delighted with their queen's eloquence of speech.

"We honor Her Most Divine Majesty, High Goddess-Queen Selene I, who established the Lunarian Empire on the White Moon. And we recall Her Supreme Majesty, High Queen-Empress Selenity II's efforts in expanding the empire. This was realized in the completion of the Silver Alliance. But we all know that the first Silver Millennium eventually came to a rather tragic end."

She paused shortly for a moment of silence.

"In the 30th century, the third Founder, restored the Silver Millennium and established the second Silver Alliance. Inheriting her mother's name, she became monarch of not just the White Moon, but also of Earth under the name of Selenity III. We cannot fail to mention His Supreme Majesty, King-Emperor Endymion of the Golden Kingdom, nor the legendary Guardian Senshi."

"Selenity IV followed afterwards, who ruled this beloved realm with great care. From then to our present 70th century, the Supreme Royal Family line has continued with strength, serving the people and the Alliance."

"I stand before you all, citizens of Crystal Tokyo, as no longer your Princess, but your new Queen. This is a difficult time for all of us, I'm sure. Mama, the former High Queen-Empress Selenity XXVII, passed away just a week ago."

Selenity stopped herself before her throat could close up completely, her heart wrenching in sorrow as she attempted to compose herself. Squeezing her eyes and silently calling for the blessing of Selene, Selenity continued as she gripped the sides of the podium.

"I apologize that I do not ascend the throne with the proper knowledge your Queen should know," Selenity stated with deep regret, "I apologize that I have not developed as a woman enough to qualify as your Queen."

The crowd remained silent with mixed expressions, enthralled by her words and expressive nature.

"But I intend to do my best to rule nobly and as wonderfully as these past sovereigns we honor today. I will not accept anything less of myself. I assure you that I will become the Queen you will all find pride in. I make this vow on this important day, for I do not only promise to you, my citizens, but also my ancestors. And I would never wish to disappoint them nor you. So, with that..."

She took a glance over the crowd, "I'd like to officially and formerly introduce myself to you all. I am High Queen-Empress Selenity XXVIII, Supreme Sovereign of the Silver Alliance, Earth, and the White Moon. Under my guidance, I am determined to rule and lead us all into the next millennium of great prosperity. I firmly recognize that the responsibilities of the Silver Alliance are solely my own. The welfare of my people is my obligation that I willingly accept. I shall not waver, I shall not doubt. I will rule with determination and dedication. And if you care not for me as your Queen, then that's okay. I accept that. I will not be offended, more so I will continue improving myself until I finally do satisfy you. This is a promise. And I mean to keep it."

Applause swept over the residents of Crystal Tokyo in response to their new queen's proclamation of devotion. Just as their hands were synchronized, their hearts and emotions were shared in their acceptance of Selenity.

Selenity's cheeks became rosy instantly, slipping away from the podium and stood beside it. She bowed as a sign of gratitude, waving to the children who energetically shook their hands towards her. Her bright smile could not go unnoticed.

"She's doing a beautiful job, isn't she?" Naoki murmured.

"Of course," the priestess responded, "nothing less."

"And she's managed to completely captivate the crowd effortlessly!"

"Well," Setsuko started with a knowing smile, "her mother was the same. As was her grandmother and so forth. It is a family trait of the Selenity line, where many are charmed by them. It is an amazing thing to see and I'm glad I was able to see Selenity-sama like this... With this, yes...with this, Selenity-sama will certainly gain the confidence to rule."

Coupled with the sound of a bang was a sharp scream that erupted into the air, distracting others from the joyous occasion. And when eyes had fallen onto the female who had cried out, they understood exactly why as well as comprehending the bang beforehand. They dreaded the next minutes to come.

Sprawled on the ground next to said female was a man, crimson blood tarnishing his clothes and body. The dull gray cement under him was also marked as the blood expelled profusely from the man's punctured wound. The blood gluttonously spread against the concrete, though failing to go very far from its' fatal source.

Another noise came to fill the area just as abruptly. And significantly more vile and utterly devastating.

Thunderous gunfire.

It was coming from many directions, a volley of bullets coming from one side to the other without any mercy. The boisterous gathering that had been cheerfully praising their queen mere seconds before, instantly transformed to a boisterous crowd of frightened people who all attempted to evade the danger before them. A few were only so lucky while the fate of others was to be shared with the first dead victim.

Shrieking continued on relentlessly in harmonization with the firing of guns as men and women in sophisticated suits scurried about. A collective of these men and women, identified as the official police force of Crystal Tokyo, would merge into the crowd and guide others to safety to the best of their ability, holding their guns to their sides. Another group also had their guns, aiming towards whatever direction the bullets came from.

The third faction remained on the platform where the speech had commenced from.

"Fuck!" A man cursed from the back of the stage, commanding his men as he brushed his black hair through his hands in a frustrated manner. "You all! Protect the queen until the Senshi get there! Go already! What the hell do you think you all are doing just standing there?!"

A woman from the other side pushed her own subordinates to get moving, "Where the hell are the Senshi?! I didn't want an actual answer! _Find_ them and _get_ them!"

She saw the black-haired man across from her, shouting to him. "Akira! Why aren't your people protecting the citizens?! Get them the fuck over there!"

"Shut the fuck up, Akane! Do your job. I'll do mine! I'm protecting Her Supreme Majesty!"

"I'm handling it! Just make sure the citizens don't get hurt!"

Selenity resisted against Akira's underlings, "I don't care! Protect the citizens, please. _Please_!"

"Your Majesty, we cannot leave you alone. You are in grave danger as well!"

Akane groaned when she approached them, "I don't care what the hell Akira said, but go protect the citizens! I'll protect Her Supreme Majesty!"

"Yes, ma'am!" They responded in unison, breaking apart to answer to her command.

In a hurried manner, Akane grabbed Selenity's wrist and ran off the raised area, concluding the left pathway was the best to get back to the Crystal Palace. They evaded areas where they were most vulnerable, running and scampering about.

"Please forgive us for our vulgarity." Akane said breathlessly in midway of their escapade.

"Is now really a time to say that?!?" Selenity exclaimed, completely wide-eyed.

When gunshots were fired towards them and thankfully missed, Akane pulled the queen and herself to reside behind a nearby building to momentarily protect them from any other bullets.

"Damn! They found us!"

Selenity frantically spoke, nudging Akane's arm, "I can attempt to fight with the Ginzuishou."

"_No_, Selenity-sama. You're not experienced or at all familiar with it. If you use it, that's not any better than getting killed now!"

Akane struggled getting her gun out of her holster, cursing madly that it wasn't budging. She was regretting not having taken it out in the first place. As she continued to have trouble with it, she stepped before the queen, pressing the royal against the wall of the building.

"This way... They'll shoot me...first. Run...run if they do. Ugh! Damn it! Get out already!"

Selenity stared wide-eyed, her fingers reaching to help Akane.

"Majesty! Akane! Akane!"

Akane turned sharply to the voice, but was unable to identify Akira's horror-stricken expression completely when her middle began smarting greatly. Her hand instinctively went to her side, completely understanding her situation when she felt the wet warmth.

"Assholes! You sons of bitches!" Akira seethed heatedly, completely livid. In the same outraged manner, he glared at his men, making a hasty motion with his hand to signal his men to take action. "Go! Protect the queen and retrieve Akane!"

Akane promptly fell, squeezing her eyes as she attempted to ignore the pain. It overpowered her evidently and she collapsed completely, overwhelmed with the throbbing wound.

Through her lids, she could make out blurry figures running from her sides. She groaned, hissing as she felt pressure on her side. She forced her eyes open to acknowledge who touched her and saw that it was the young queen hovering above her. Selenity's kind expression warmed her and she became aware of the queen's actions. Akane proceeded to struggle against the sensation throughout her middle.

'Stop healing me, Majesty!' Akane shouted in her head desperately. 'Damn it! Stop it! I told you not to!"

"Don't stru...ggle, Aka...ne-san. Ple...please...don't struggle! Please!" Selenity managed to say painfully, the effects of her healing Akane already taking its toll.

A horrific and piercing shriek was the last Akane ever heard as she gave in to the light that welcomed her with a warm embrace.

-----------------------------------------------

"Today at the Annual Anniversary of Honorary Recognition, gunfire commenced shortly after Queen Selenity XXVIII finished speaking to the public." The newscaster informed in a grave tone, "Though some claim it was an act on behalf of an independent individual, the Crystal Palace Administration has stated that it was by an Anti-Lunarian Society that had initiated the attack. The society's members were promptly located at the scene by the Senshi of Her Supreme Majesty and are now incarcerated."

"Many people were able to escape successfully with the assistance of Crystal Tokyo's police force. A female Commander by the name of Tsuyoshi Akane, however, was shot while protecting the queen. Though the Crystal Palace Administration is unwilling to reveal what has happened to the queen herself, sources say that she collapsed on site - the reason is not yet known."

"Damn it!" Akira muttered, turning away from the TV. "Exactly how did this happen?! I thought we administered a security check on every single person in the ceremony!"

The leader of the Senshi spoke softly without looking at him, "Yes, but if _you_ recall - you_ told _your underlings it was probably unnecessary to look, since we've been in peace for so long."

Akira glared at her, "Don't put this on me, Carinae. I checked everyone anyway! Regardless, where the hell were you lot? Huh?"

"Shut up, Akira-san. We thought, no...we trusted you could protect Selenity-chan by yourself while we protected the citizens and tried to discover the source of the shooting! Cassiopaiae-chan, help me out here! He's blaming this on us!"

"It is your damn job to protect the queen!" Akira glared at Cassiopaiae. "You should have taken new orders! From Antares, at least! She's second in command!"

"Yes. But we are also obligated to listen and heed to Selenity-chan's desires. She would have wanted us to protect the people, Akira-san! Her people will always go before her!"

Akira scoffed, "She's 24,048 years old! Who knows what the hell she's thinking!? And what is the use of having people alive without a queen to lead them?!"

"Akira-kun! Carinae-san! Cassiopaiae-san! Please!" Naoki cried, having enough of the disputes. "It's not going to do anyone any good to blame someone for what's happened!"

"Agreed," murmured a new voice as the doors automatically opened. A forlorn Priestess Setsuko stepped in, "Now is time to clean up the problem rather than dwell on the recent events that have occurred. Namely, we must deal with the media. They will wish to know the status of Selenity-sama."

"As do we, Setsuko-sama..." Carinae spoke, "How is she?"

Setsuko sighed, falling into a chair nearby. "I am afraid to tell you"  
"Why?"

"You are very passionate, Carinae. And I am not saying the rest of you are not," Setsuko addressed the other four Senshi, "but you are the most emotional as well as the most reckless one of them. I know what you might do."

"Tell us. Please, Setsuko-sama?" Cassiopaiae asked softly, urging her on.

"Akane-san, although very considerate in sacrificing herself by protecting Selenity-sama with her body, failed to acknowledge two other factors: the fact that Selenity-sama was open to be shot in other ways, though that wasn't the case this time, and also..."

"Also..?"

Setsuko sighed before proceeding, "Also the fact that the gun was so advanced it managed to pierce Selenity-sama through Akane-san."

"That's not possible," Naoki slowly started, "those guns are exclusive to only a few selective police forces and the military! It's not out there in the public for civilians to buy!"

"Yes, that is a concern that we need to address. But not now. It seems that though I try to heal Akane-san, it does not do any good. Her body is resisting and she has lost too much blood. Selene-sama, I believe, wishes me to stop my healing therapy and allow life take its course."

"And...and Selenity-chan?" Cephei timidly asked, being the youngest of them.

Setsuko turned to the Senshi and for the first time of her life, seemed unsure as she anxiously wrung her hands. She exhaled sharply, "Her body is currently attempting to regenerate itself, but it seems to be futile. We tried persuading her to transform into her Senshi form, but she was far too weak to even accomplish that."

"In conclusion, her body is not healing itself as it should be. Furthermore, our treatment, we perceive, will not help her at all. She is a royal Lunarian and thus, even I, cannot heal her. Our medicines can only help so much."

Cephei whimpered, falling into Antares' embrace.

"Her vitality is already dangerously low because she attempted to heal Akane-san, even though she has yet to reach that stage of her healing abilities. She is young and has not been able to control the Ginzuishou to its potential power."

"So where do we go from here?" Cygni, being the middle Senshi, asked, folding her arms over her chest as she leaned backward on her chair.

"The only situation in history that we've ever had this kind of problem was in the 30th century with Her Supreme Majesty, Selenity III..." Naoki said quietly.

"Yes...but Her Supreme Majesty had a daughter then. The Crown High Princess Selenity IV ascended the throne shortly after with her Consort, Helios. There was no issue there with an heir."

"Selenity-chan hasn't even gotten married to have an heir!" Carinae exclaimed, standing up abruptly.

"Does...does this mean...," started Cephei slowly as her eyes became wet, "that..."

"Shut it! All of you!" Carinae shouted, "Who the hell says Selenity-chan's going to die?!"

She furrowed her brow and glared at the Senshi with her bright blue eyes, "I wasn't aware we were discussing what to do after our Selenity-chan dies."

Sensibly, Antares spoke. "Sailor Carinae...with what Setsuko-sama has said... We need to be prepared. That's all. We don't want her to die. Why would we? But we have to do everything to not only prepare for what might happen, but also support Selenity-chan. When we go see her and she asks what we intend to do, we have to have an answer. Causing her any stress won't do any good, now will it?"

Carinae groaned, "But why think about the future when it could possibly not happen?!"

"But it could!" The other middle Senshi, Sagitarii retorted, standing as she placed her hands on her hips and testing Carinae.

"It could not! Can't we think about that?!"

"We need to think about what might happen! If..."

"That's it though! IF! Why think about 'ifs'?! It doesn't make sense to think about 'ifs'!"

"Carinae-chan!" Antares said, her voice rising.

"Antares-chan! You have no position as far as I know! I'm leader, remember?!"

"Damn it, Carinae-chan! Stop being a coward and face reality! Snap out of it!"

Akira shouted over the two arguing Senshi, "Both of you! This isn't a time to fight!"

"Shut up, Akira! Shut up! Your mouth needs to remain closed because we wouldn't have to worry about this if you had just protected Selenity-chan!" Carinae said as she began approaching him with great steps.

"Do not blame this on me, Carinae. I already said that it is your job to protect her!"

Frustrated and at the moment, having no tolerance, Setsuko slapped her palm against the wall repeatedly to interrupt them. "Stop arguing! Stop and listen to me. Listen!"

Carinae directed her focus on the head priestess and raised her eyebrow, stubbornly responding with an immature, "What?"

"Do not take that tone with me, Carinae." Setsuko responded gravely. "Now is not the time to be cheeky. Especially not with me. Because regardless whether Selenity-chan dies or not, which I should never like to happen, it is now a time to decide what should happen in this situation for the future. If not in our time, then another's."

Naoki nodded, "I completely agree."

"Thank you, Naoki-san." Setsuko sighed, sitting promptly on a seat. "Selenity-sama does not have an heir currently. The constitutional monarchy will cease to exist if Selenity-chan doesn't survive through this crisis."

"Why the hell couldn't royal Lunarians have two children?!" Akira muttered to himself.

"The royal line stops with Selenity-chan," Cephi restated, her voice low and quiet as she absorbed the reality of the situation.

"They were smart." Cygni said breathlessly, referring to those associated with the assassination.

"I'm afraid so, my dears."

"Selenity-chan...can't die. She can't!" whispered Sailor Carinae, desperately praying to Selene. A thought brushed by in her head and her eyes widened, "We can do what the Senshi of Selenity III did!"

"_No_!" Naoki cried out, "You _can't_! This is exactly what Setsuko-san _doesn't _want, Carinae!"

"The Senshi are indispensable, Carinae. We cannot let what happened in the past occur again. It's not a mistake we can make again. Especially with our Selenity-chan. She's already emotionally raw. If we do that, she may just repeat what Selenity-sama III did. Only this time, there won't be someone to take over. And that's not any better than Selenity-chan dying now." Antares concluded.

"Then what else do you expect us to do, Antares?! Just stand here? And wait until she dies?!"

"_If_ she dies." Sagitarii said.

"Oh..._okay_," She responded sarcastically, "like that's any better!"

"This is what we will do if the time ever calls for it," Setsuko said resolutely as she stood, placing a thick file on Akira's desk.

Akira stared at it and then at Setsuko, "...Where the hell did you pull this out from?"

Setsuko smiled mysteriously as she turned away from him, "A certain solitary guardian came by to honor me with her presence. But this is hardly the time for details, Akira-san. Go on, read the file. I believe it should cover everything."

"It is from Selenity IV, given to a most cherished friend of hers and thus, given to me. It was prepared due to the situation that occured with her mother, Selenity III. It was rather clever of her." Setsuko responded as she settled down on a seat again.

Akira opened it hesitantly, flipping through the pages. He exhaled sharply, shaking his head in complete awe. "This...this is completely..."

"What?" Carinae said, proceeding to go from behind his desk and looking over his shoulder. The other members of the Senshi joined as they surrounded Akira and the papers before him.

"I believe that plan is the only option we have. The best, I think. Should we follow it, is the question. Can we recover? Do we see this plan succeeding in the years to come? Or...do we see Earth...completely desolate and destroyed?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow. That. Was. Really. Long. I hope you enjoyed!

**Muchos Love,**  
A M I - B A K A - C H A N


	2. Chapter II

Yet another chapter. So, what occurred with this chapter is what always happens to someone when writing. I had a prior document of this chapter that was pretty much complete. Uhh..I completely lost that version. Luckily, though, I found my first copy and thus my rough draft of it in my AIM log. Those things are fracking fantastic. Saves me numerous times! Anyway, yeah. Enjoy your stay on this chapter.

**Notice:**  
**1) **The Crystal Palace is being described to the best of my ability. And I don't do any justice to its beauty.

**--------------------------------  
UNTITLED  
CHAPTER II**

**BY: AMI-CHAN  
--------------------------------**

**_110TH CENTURY, 25869 NT_**

"We're here today in front of the remains of what used to be the great Crystal Palace of the Silver Millennium. However, as you can see,"

The camera panned out as it gave a better view of the Crystal Palace. Its complete majestic structure was no longer evident, as the palace had disappeared throughout the many decades. What was left of it was still an exquisite thing to see, but not in its entire glory as the Crystal Palace was reduced to being half towers and half pillars of pure crystal. The largest of them was the middle stronghold of the building.

Partially submerged into the clear water that surrounded it, the Crystal Palace shimmered brightly under the gleam of the evening sun in a blue-hue haze. The entrance was nowhere to be found, though the windows were exposed. It seemed to be the only openings of the building, but it was well protected against intruders who had any thoughts of stealing artifacts from the historical monument.

"It was once said that no one could enter the Crystal Palace unless they contained the blood of the Silver Millennium." The reporter continued, giving a small glance to the structure behind her and returning her eyes to the camera.

"Those that were accepted into the Crystal Palace were the Supreme Monarchs, their daughter, and the beloved Senshi of the respective times. However, ever since the death of the last sovereign of the 70th century, due to a successful assassination scheme, anyone has been able to walk the very halls of the Crystal Palace where past royals have walked upon themselves. But the Crystal Palace has been, what scientists have concluded for many years, collapsing gradually into the ground. Fortunately, as this occurs, none of the surrounding homes or buildings are harmed."

"Whatever has caused this to happen is unknown. Scientists have been working for many centuries to discover why and what has occurred to the Crystal Palace and have come up with no results whatsoever. Some have speculated it is some supernatural presence causing this, though the scientists have continually denied it."

"Whatever the reason - everyone is still awed by the great history that remains in Tokyo and are pleased that it will not be disappearing any time soon."

"Wonderful report, Tanaka-san." The screen abruptly changed back to the station, the Channel 5 News Logo rotating in the corner, "As we return to the station, the Annual An-"

The hologram changed into another program, the finger of the one holding the remote lingering on the button as it changed the channel.

"Ah! Mouu! Ikuko-chan! I was watching that!" A pearly-haired fourteen year old chirped, her arms across her chest with a pout.

Ikuko giggled, "Oh, come on. You've been watching the news all day just to see every channel's report on the Crystal Palace. Aren't you sick of it already?"

"It's the day before the anniversary," Ikuko continued, "and you always do this. You're fourteen already - you'd think you'd stop getting so excited about the AAHR, Selenity-chan."

Selenity huffed, "I can't help it! It's just... Aren't you at all curious how the Crystal Palace came about? Or just the whole monarchy of the royal line? I mean...I know we learn about it in school - but there's just got to be _more_! I know it!"

Ikuko smiled slyly and looked to Selenity, "Ne...it's not because...you...dream about being the Lunarian Queen yourself?! I mean, you _are _named Selenity, after all."

"Naoko, technically." Selenity corrected, "Selenity gets everyone's panties in a bunch. For good reason! I've never understood why my parents called me Selenity!" Selenity began brushing her long silver hair with her fingers as she watched the television absently. Then she shook her head and continued, "Besides - no. I don't fantasize about something so utterly ridiculous. Me? A queen? The world would end."

"I don't think so," Ikuko murmured as she settled on the couch, "I think the world would be okay with you being Queen. More than okay, actually. The world would probably be better... Probably better than it ever was under the Silver Millennium."

Selenity stared at Ikuko in surprise at her words.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" Ikuko admonished.

"No...nothing. I'm just... You never talk to me like this." Selenity murmured.

"Like what?"

"Like...this!" Selenity huffed, unable to explain herself.

"Well, you're always falling. And never eating right, either. Or sleep properly, staying up late all the time. And you're always using your money for games at the Crown Center. And...jeez. Too much. God only knows how the hell your child is going to end up, Selenity-chan. Being the way you are. Maybe I'll have to raise her with you to make sure she's brought up properly."

Selenity pouted, "I'll be okay without you, you know! Don't make it seem like I'll ruin her life!"

"_Her?_" Ikuko raised an eyebrow, looking at her. "Why not a him? Huh? Why not? Sexist suddenly?"

Selenity flushed, "It just slipped out. It came out naturally."

"You're so strange, Selenity-chan. Now, come on. Help me make dinner. Okaa-san is coming home later tonight, so she won't be cooking us anything."

"I'm so lazy though! Can't you do it alone? I'll do chores next week!"

"As tempting as that is...no! Now, come on. Get off your lazy butt and help me out!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
For anyone confuddled thus far, things will possibly get more complex later on or get cleared up. I can clarify that this Selenity within this chapter is Queen Selenity/Serenity from the manga in the first volume. And "Naoko" was given to her, on behalf of Naoko Takeuchi. And there's one more time jump and I assure you, that is it. I know time travel is a bit rough. I watch Doctor Who. _nods_

**Muchos Love,**  
A M I - B A K A - C H A N


End file.
